When goods are dispatched and transported it can be necessary, if these goods are fragile, for them to be protected from shocks. They must therefore be given a special protection during transport and it is important to be able to check at the destination or at particular times whether they have been subjected to too high an acceleration since the beginning of the transport process. Thus freight forwarders must be in a position to check the status of the goods when handing them over or to be able to document this status so that a seamless monitoring of transport is ensured. For this reason it should be possible to check the state of the objects at as many points in the logistics chain as possible without any great effort.
In the prior art simple visual indicators are used for this purpose which remain on the transport object and on which balls visible from outside lie within an indentation. During a sharp acceleration these balls roll out of the indentations and thus document the shock to which the transport objects have been subjected. Alternately glass bodies are used which are attached to the goods for transport. These are irreversibly destroyed if a correspondingly heavy impact has occurred.
The disadvantage of the devices according to the prior art however is that they make a visual check necessary, which causes difficulties especially with goods for transport which are transported within more comprehensive packaging or in a container.